


Short Stories

by silver_shot



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_shot/pseuds/silver_shot
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving Sasuke and Sakura's relationship
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 31
Kudos: 96





	1. First Love

**Author's Note:**

> All are from prompts/ssmonth, reuploaded from my old blog (adxe)

“I didn't know you liked archery” says Sakura.

He runs his hand over the curve of the bow, “I never told you”.

“Why not?”

He shrugs, “it never came up”.

Generally, Sasuke is not a man to believe in signs from the universe. But of all the places they could have visited, of all the villages, _of all the shops,_ they just happen to stumble upon this one – a very inconspicuous one – that stocks some of the highest quality weapons he'd ever seen.

An archery set; whilst practical, did not usually make the cut of stock to what is normally found within a shinobi weapons shop. So to find one now, and one of such quality... “I'm going to buy it,” Sasuke remarks. Not a question, but instead a statement.

Sakura rolls her eyes, “okay, sure”.

.

.

Archery was his first love when he was a child – or maybe it was his second, or third...he did love his parents and brother more after all.

“Archery was one of your loves, then,” offers Sakura, sitting on a rock just a metre away as Sasuke looks over his newly bought set.

“...it was one of my hobbies,” Sasuke corrects.

“uh, huh,” replies Sakura

.

.

They're currently staying in a small log cabin; assumed to be abandoned during the war. No occupant has come back to claim their ownership during the pairs brief stay of one week within the abode.

After breakfast, Sasuke had formed a routine to take out his new bow, and have a bit of practice outside in the woods. He'd bought a handful of arrows on he same day to accompany his honing of skills – it had been a while since he'd done this on a regular basis.

One morning, Sakura decides to join him.

She stands near him, not too close, but enough to see the concentration upon Sasuke's face as he aims for the bulls-eyes of his makeshift targets. She notes that he is rather good at it, with an accuracy nearing one-hundred percent.

“Could you teach me?”

Her voice breaks his concentration, his arrow pierces a point slightly off target. He lowers his bow, and turns to Sakura, “teach you?”

She nods, “yea, teach me how to use a bow and arrow”.

He shrugs, there is no reasons not to. Sasuke steps back, and holds out the bow, nodding for Sakura to take it. She smiles, and steps forward, taking her stance and picking up a spare arrow. “Okay,” she says, “is this right?”

Sasuke shakes his head, “when you draw back on your bow, you need to keep it as close to your body as possible”.

Sakura readjusts her stance, drawing back the bowstring closer to her lips – however her bow was still not held in the correct manner.

“Keep the actual bow closer to you, Sakura,” Sasuke instructs, taking a step closer, “you wont have enough control in your current stance”.

She sticks out her tongue in concentration, and adjusts her stance once more. “Like this?” she asks.

Sasuke exhales softly, and walks up until he is behind her. Sasuke takes her elbow with his only hand, and adjusts her body position until she stands correctly. He presses his chest to her back, and quietly adds, “like this”.

Now, he can step back – he _should_ step back if Sakura is to draw back the bowstring and fire. But he doesn't, Sasuke continues to hold onto her form.

He breathes out – _Had this been her plan?_ He wonders, a slight smirk forming across his lips. Bravely, he decides to move his hand down until it rests on her hip. He breathes in her smell – but Sakura elbows him away.

“Hey, come on, step back Sasuke-kun. How am I going to shoot when you stand that close?” She fires the arrow, she misses her target. “Dammit,” she calls out.

Sasuke stands a foot behind; face neutral, no words to be said.

Well – he'd certainly misread _that_ situation...


	2. Something More

Naruto glares down the man beside him; staring at his work, underlining and scribbling notes between the empty margins of the page. Naruto narrows his gaze.

He knew the bastard was hiding something. And it wasn't a simple white lie – oh no. This, _this_ , was something more.

Sasuke puts down his pen, and looks up, “is there something you need?” he asks; it isn't as if Naruto had been subtle with his scrutiny.

Naruto places both hands on his desk, and leans forward, “where were you yesterday?”

Sasuke reacts with indifference towards Naruto's attempt at intimidation, “I was here, in your office,” he smirks, “did you forget, you asked for my help”.

“I know,” Naruto quickly replies, his voice a little higher in its pitch.

Sasuke tries not snort.

“So,” Naruto continues, “I left before you yesterday, you remember...right?”

With an expression akin to one of boredom, Sasuke replies that yes, he does remember and continues to ask as to what the point of this interrogation is. He'd done the _'idiot'_ a favour yesterday, “you weren't going to get through all that paperwork by yourself”.

Naruto shrugs, “yes, that's true,” he laces his fingers together, “but that isn't what I'm asking about”.

Sasuke grits his teeth, then relaxes, “then what is your point?”

“Yesterday,” Naruto stands up, “after I left,” he crosses his arms over his chest, “did Sakura-chan come and visit you here? In my office?!”

Sasuke narrows his eyes – _there is no way the idiot could know that. They'd been careful – they'd cleaned up!_

_He must be bluffing..._

Sasuke scoffs, “don't be stupid”.


	3. Chemistry

Her heels slide upon the floorboard just slightly. She comes to an abrupt stop in front of the laboratory door. Sakura pauses, then hesitantly opens it.

Clearly, there had been some kind of accident here.

Beakers smashed, charcoal lining the walls, and in the middle of the chaos stands Sasuke and a young child in the village who'd taken quite the liking to Sakura.

Sakura is at a loss for words.

Sasuke decides to speak first, “I can explain”.

Sakura purses her lips, and holds up her hand.

The small village they stay at now; high upon the mountaintops with a population sub one-thousand, had been kind enough to let Sakura use their facilities for research. The flowers, and plants that surrounded the village boasted the potential for serums and poisons not commonly known in the larger villages.

She had been so grateful that they'd allowed her to use their labs.

And now her husband had gone and destroyed it.

“Wait, this is my fault, Miss Sakura – I'm really sorry”. The young boy in the room steps forward and bows his head. The son of the owner of the facility. Usually a rather happy and bright child now stands before her; apologetic and nervous.

Sakura's shoulders relax, “Ryuu...did you do this?”

The young child nods. He cannot bare to meet Sakura's gaze. He scrunches both hands around the end of his shirt. “I'm sorry,” he says, “I didn't know this would happen. I was playing around and I know mama told me never to do that but...”

Sakura bends down so that she is eye-level with Ryuu, “its okay,” she smiles, “as long as you're not hurt”.

Ryuu shakes his head.

“Good,” Sakura softly intones.

When she stands back up, she tells both that she'll look around the facility for any cleaning supplies for this mess.

The moment Sakura leaves the room, Ryuu's expression clears up, and he turns back to glare at Sasuke.

Sasuke holds up his hand in a gesture of appreciation, “thanks for the cover, Ryuu”.

The young child pouts, “you owe me one, mister”.


	4. Lean on Me

Typically Sakura wasn't one to get so intoxicated that coherent speech and walking became a task of great difficulty. That blonde, shrill friend of hers _(“Yamakana...I think”_ ) had apparently started to become more a bad influence with regards to this. Not that Sakura wasn't allowed to drink – it was her own choice after all.

Sakura is a grown woman. “What are you doing out here?” Sasuke asks gently, bending down so that he is eye level to his wife.

She sits on a milk crate, one placed in the alley behind the bar her shrill friend, and her _other_ friends were in right now. They were celebrating something – Sasuke didn't really care what.

But a call less than ten minutes ago, informing him that _'perhaps its time to pick up his wife'_ is the reason why he is here before her, “you're not usually one to drink this much, Sakura”.

She looks up, as if only now realising who it is that speaks to her. Her cheeks are red, her eyes are glassy, “I...” she pauses, “I'm sorry”.

His expression softens, “what's going on?”

Her fingers ring together, she looks genuinely ashamed, “I...um...”

As much as he'd like to think that he knew his wife, there are times when her actions contradict that notion. He can tell she'd been drinking not for celebration, as the rest of her friends had, but for some other reason.

_Did she have a bad day? Was there something she wanted to forget?_

“I'm...sorry,” she whispers again, “I've...” her hands turn to fist, “I'm, gonna go home now”. She stands up quickly – a mistake in hindsight. Sasuke catches her as she begins to fall.

“Sorry,” she whispers again. She grips onto his sleeve, and attempts to stand upright without assistance.

Sasuke does not let go of her arm, “let me carry you,” he says.

Sakura shakes her head, then grabs a fistful of her hair, “ogfh, shouldn't have done that...dizzy...”

He tries not to smirk, “Sakura, just hop on my back”.

Her reply to him is a stubborn pout coupled with a slightly immature, “I don't wanna”.

.

.

They come to a compromise, he will walk beside her as Sakura attempts to cover up her not-so-graceful, and slightly intoxicated stride. The condition being that should she trip over three times, then she'll have to concede and allow her husband to carry her home.

“I've only tripped once,” Sakura slurs with a grin, “it wont happen again”.

He doubts it.

The couple walk in silence for a few blocks. Every now and then Sakura would begin to giggle, but soon enough she'd cover up by waving her hands and telling her husband, “oh its nothing, something funny happened earlier today”.

Eventually, their house comes into view. Sakura stops walking, Sasuke takes a step without her before stopping as well. He turns back, “is something wrong?”

Sakura looks down to the pavement, and bites her lip.

Sasuke waits for her to speak.

“Sasuke-kun,” she softly begins, “are you bored of me?”

_Is this what she was worried about_ , wonders Sasuke. “No,” he replies.

Sakura does not move, her expression akin to one in contemplation, “are you lying?”

“Why would I lie?”

“I don't...” her shoulders droop, “sorry”.

He frowns, and takes a step closer, “you've been saying that too much to me tonight”.

Sakura looks up, “well...I am”.

“You don't need to be”.

She bites her lip again, her eyes begin to water – he hates seeing her like this. But Sasuke is unsure as to what comfort he is meant to give Sakura right now. How he wishes they could at least be inside their house, instead of out on the street.

The seconds turn to a minute, and Sakura tells him with a strong resolve, “I didn't need you”.

He tries to hide his surprise. Sasuke is sure to not have misheard.

Sakura repeats, “I didn't need you – I wanted you, but I was fine even when you weren't there”.

Maybe now he is catching her train of thought. Her intoxicated, incoherent train of thought. “I know,” he says softly, not really sure if it would have been better to have stayed quiet, or not.

“I...” she pauses, “I was fine, but I still wanted you...and that was wrong. I was wrong”. Tears start to flow, though her expression is one of anger, not sadness.

Sasuke remains quiet – more from lack of knowing what to say than anything else.

“To wanted you, and...its wrong – because you don't belong to me so I'm sorry”.

She is fighting a battle than she need not fight and whilst Sasuke wants to tell her that, he knows he cannot. A mind runs with the worst of thoughts when it wants to. It grabs the bad and logic takes a back seat. Nothing he can say will change that – but he can tell that Sakura only half believes what she says.

She is just hurt, that's all.

“I'm sorry,” she whispers, “I don't know what I'm saying”.

.

.

Getting his wife to bed turned out to be a challenge of its own. Sakura had been adamant about keeping her clothes on, “what if you see something!” she worries.

Sasuke rolls his eyes – he'd seen it all before...

He turns on his side when he sees Sakura's eyes close for the night. But not too long after, he feels the sounds of her moving beside him. When Sasuke turns back around, Sakura is sitting up; arms wrapped around her legs.

Without hesitation, Sasuke moves to sit beside her.

Sakura turns to him, “hey...um,” she appears apologetic, “can we just, pretend I didn't say any of that tonight”.

It appears as if her clarity begins to return. Sasuke turns to her, “I'm going to remember every word you said”.

Her eyes widen, “what?”

“I'm not forgetting tonight, Sakura”.

“Sasuke-kun, what the–”

“And you shouldn't either, Sakura”.

He has more to say to her _,_ “Sakura,” he begins, “you needn't feel guilty for something you shouldn't feel guilty about”.

She hugs her knees closer to her chest, “I can't help it”.

Sasuke takes a glance over to their bedroom window; partially opened to let in a cool breeze. He takes his arm and wraps it around the shoulders of his wife. Sakura doesn't react to the gesture, and instead allows Sasuke to pull her in closer. She leans against his form, and sighs.

Sasuke places his chin upon the top of her head, and murmurs softly, “its okay, I understand”.


	5. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

The absurdity of the situation did not escape him.

He was a goner – for that he could be sure. Separating from his group; not intentionally but even so, the horde that attacked meant that he could no longer see either Kakashi or Naruto within his sight after the worst of it had passed.

Three days ago had he lost his team.

He'd travelled during that time to find them.

That is, until he had been cornered, without any weapons. He'd fallen through what turned out to be an unstable portion of the building he was scouring.

The noise of his fall attracted those monsters.

Had it not been for her – he'd be dead, or worse.

“Sakura,” he whispers, not really believing his sight.

She stands before him; ragged, out of breath, and with adrenaline coursing through her veins – after all, she had just decapitated three of those monsters before his sight.

She turns back; her face is marred with blood, whether or not it is her own blood or not cannot be said. “Can you walk?” she asks.

He looks down to his left leg. The fall did not do him any favours, “I'll manage,” he says.

.

.

She has found shelter within an old hotel. The aesthetics of a haunted house aside, the place is good enough, and structurally sound enough to spend the night. “Hold still, please,” she mumbles as she begins to tend to his wounds.

Sakura patches him up, he remains quiet throughout until she remarks, “okay, that's all I can do for now. Best to rest, I'll head out on watch”.

He grabs her wrist before she can leave, “I thought...” he needs to think this through, “ _we_ all thought you were dead”.

She stops, and bends down once more, “well, I'm not”.

“Naruto told me–”

“Sasuke,” she interjects, gently placing her hand upon his shoulder, “just rest for now, you'll need it”.


	6. Thank You

He holds up one of her knee-highs. Sakura grabs the article of clothing quickly from his grasp. She mumbles a quick, “thank you,” and proceeds to pull the silk over her legs.

Sasuke watches her, “so...” he begins, “we should...talk about this”.

She responds with a non-committal, “uh-huh,” whilst continuing with her task to clothe herself as quickly as possible. It is the perfect contrast to Sasuke; he continues to sit on the hotel bed, nude under the sheets without any intention of changing that state any time soon.

“Sakura,” he grumbles.

She stops, and stands upright. She turns to him, “this didn't happen”.

He doesn't even bother hiding his smirk, “Sakura, we should talk about this–”

“I'm sorry,” she blurts out, turning to face him completely. Her words are genuine, “I'm sorry, we shouldn't have done this”.

“I know,” he replies softly, “but there's no point in thinking along those lines now – it happened, so we–”

“I'm going to leave,” Sakura interjects, glancing quickly at the door, “my team is most likely wondering where I am and you...” she pauses, noting his lack of clothes – _still,_ “you, um, you'll probably head off. Konoha may not actively look for you, but if they do find you then they'll–”

“They'll what,” Sasuke cuts in, “will they treat me as, _accommodatingly_ , as you did last night?”

She gapes at his cavalier attitude towards the situation at hand. “What is with you?” she hisses.

Sasuke exhales, “Sakura–”

She holds up her hand.

“No,” she steps towards him, “no, you're right. I was wrong. I am in the wrong”.

As he'd not predicted Sakura to admit this (nor had he wanted her to), he decides that the appropriate response to such an admission is; silence.

She bites her lip, “I don't know why...why did...”

His demeanour softens. Sasuke gets out from under the covers, and out of the bed. He takes a step towards her, “I don't regret it,” he tells her softly.

Sakura looks up to him, smiles, and blushes. He knows that she doesn't either – despite their circumstances.

She opens her mouth to speak, then pauses before saying, “um...could you maybe put on some pants, Sasuke-kun”.

He holds his position, then looks down to his state of undress.

He scoffs – _it isn't like she'd not seen him like this before_.


	7. Love You, Goodbye

“That was stupid,” Sasuke seethes through gritted teeth, “why would you do something that stupid, Sakura?”

The kunochi by his side waves him off, “hush, I'm concentrating”.

“Why would you jump in front of me? You don't need to protect me, Sakura”.

She looks down to her wound in concentration; most of the bleeding has subsided, now just the poison remains. However the strand that runs through her bloodstream is one that can be easily dealt with, as long as one knows the right application of chakra upon said toxin.

Sakura channels the flow of energy through her system.

Sasuke continues his one-sided argument in the background.

“Sasuke-kun,” sweetly, she begins, “I really need to concentrate and–”

“You shouldn't even be in this position, Sakura,” he continues, frustration evident upon his features.

She sighs, and within that moment, Naruto enters their tent.

“Hey Sakura-chan,” he exclaims, “done yet..oh, no you're not”. He glances with slight wonderment towards her wound. Sakura tries not to smirk and Sasuke...Sasuke continues to rant.

Naruto turns to the Uchiha with a suspicious gaze, then back to Sakura. “Hey, Sakura-chan....is the bastard bothering you?”

Sasuke stops speaking, and turns to glare at the blond, “excuse me?”

Naruto shrugs, “what? Are you still going on about the whole 'Sakura-chan saving you' thing – get over it man. If she hadn't done that, you'd be the one with the massive whole in your leg”.

Sasuke blinks, his expression grows more severe, “that isn't the point”.

“Yes is it,” Naruto continues, ignoring the atmosphere of the situation, “you want to be the one to protect Sakura-chan, we get it, we've all heard this tale before – the big macho man you are”.

Both Sasuke and Sakura turn to glance at one another for a brief moment.

Sakura slowly begins with a, “uh Naruto...what are you–”

“And we all know what intentions you have, bastard,” continues the blond, folding his arms over his chest and nodding at his own sentiments.

Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose, “Naruto–”

“And we know how this scene would have played out,” Naruto continues, taking a step closer to the pair, “we know Sasuke would have attempted to hide his pain as Sakura healed your wounds with trembling hands, and a breathy voice”.

Sakura scoffs, “excuse me?”

“And we know,” Naruto cuts in, louder, with his head held higher, “that they'll be a moment between you two where Sakura-chan finishes healing you, and she pauses, and so do you bastard. Your eyes will meet. Sakura-chan will lean in closer”.

Sasuke's eyes widen, “Naruto, what the f–”

“She'll whisper to you,” Naruto uncrosses his arms, and clasps them together, “ _'I love you, Sasuke-kun'._ But! Being the person that you are, you tell her, _'I'm sorry, Sakura-chan – this cannot happen. Goodbye'_ ”.

Sakura throws a roll of gauze towards Naruto, It bounces of his head.

“Naruto!” Sakura exclaims, “get out!”

But the blond continues to stand there; still oblivious to the gauze roll attack but scratching his head nonetheless. “Hang on,” Naruto drags out, “with this plan, you don't end up with Sakura-chan...hey bastard. What the hell? Why would you go with this plan?”

Sasuke stares blankly at the blond, “what...”

“What exactly is your end game here, bastard?”

Sasuke takes a look once more towards Sakura, she shrugs, also at a loss for how to react to whatever it was that they'd just heard. Sasuke turns back to Naruto, “idiot, get out of this tent”.


	8. On Opposite Sides

He should scoff at her attempts to appear intimidating. Such an attempt is foolish, how exactly is Sakura to assume that she would get the better of him when she is a foot shorter with pink hair. Sasuke smirks, “you're not getting the last dumpling”.

Sakura blinks her eyes in a mockery of some sort of flirting technique that has **never** worked on him – _**never**_. “Sasuke-kun,” she begins, sweetly, “I'm your wife”.

Now, he scoffs, “I'm well aware”.

She continues to smile, “please can I have the last dumpling?”

He holds his glare, “no”. Sasuke raises his chopsticks, and hovers it over the prized dumpling.

Sakura frowns, all traces of her sweetness disappearing from her expression. She too raises her chopsticks to hover over the dumpling.

A few of the other patrons of the restaurant glance at the couple.

Sasuke's left eye twitches – he'll be able to grab the dumpling now if he goes for it, he is faster than her,  _ surely _ . His resolve is made, the corner of his lip moves. But before Sasuke can even move his chopsticks forward, he feels a slow, yet gentle stroke against his inner thigh.

His eyes widen –  _ Sakura _ .

His wife, as conniving as he should have expected her to be. She has removed her left shoe, and runs her silk covered foot along the inside of his leg.

The table cloth hides the action from the view of the other restaurant-goers. Sasuke narrows his gaze, then widens them once more as Sakura's toes creep higher still. She brushes along an area, perhaps a little to sensitive to be touched in public. Sasuke's chopsticks wobble in his grasp – Sakura takes this lapse in concentration to grab the last dumpling.

She plops it in her mouth, and smiles.

Sasuke grits his jaw, “foul-play”.

Sakura smirks, “says the loser”.

The other patrons continue to glance over towards the table in confusion.


	9. Photograph

He expected better from her. A marriage for over a decade and yet the result of this time leads nothing to Sakura's increase in maturity regarding this particular – _circumstance_.

“Sasuke-kun,” she begins, clearing her throat, “is there...um...”

This is his home, his personal space. He needn't feel judged within his home – but he does; _by her_. “Is there an issue?” asks Sasuke.

It is obvious to see how she is determined to keep her eyes above the belt. “Um,” she says, “is there...where are your pants?”

Like a hawk, he narrows his eyes. He responds to her, “laundry,” as if it is the most obvious answer in the world.

Which to Sasuke, it is. Because after all, would one not consider that if a person who was not currently wearing any pants, _within their own home_ , that said pants must obviously be in the wash. Is that not the logical conclusion?

Sasuke steps towards his wife, “you're staring”.

Nervously, Sakura laughs, “oh, am I?”

“Yes,” he replies.

Sakura nods, laughing again in a futile attempt to break the tension.

Sasuke frowns, “maybe you should consider a photo, _Sakura_ ”.

A remark, perhaps, half made in jest. However Sakura's response is nothing to match those lines of thought. Her demeanour brightens, she replies with a chirpy, “okay,” before scurrying away to grab her camera.


	10. In Another World

From his point of view, his older brother had an annoying penchant for bugging him during social events. “That's an interesting choice of attire, Sasuke,” remarks Itachi.

Sasuke's expression scrunches – _every time..._

He isn't sure when this tradition started. Perhaps calling it a tradition wasn't the best word for it. More like, the unnecessary and frivolous annual event that consisted of the main clans of the village gathering in a hall and wasting their time with... _chit-chat_.

“Hey bastard, wanna see something?” Naruto exuberance practically shines in contrasts with the rest of the party guests faux friendliness and elbow rubbing. And, despite Sasuke's intention to ' _blend in',_ so to speak, Naruto still had the ability to find him amidst the crowd.

A troublesome ability, _really_ , “what do you want, Naruto?”

The blond blinks, then grins, “I asked if you wanna see something”.

“See what?”

“A surprise,” Naruto replies, “or actually...its more like, some _one_ ”.

Well, considers Sasuke, it couldn't be any more boring than this party is.

.

.

“Check it out,” whispers Naruto, peaking through the window on the kitchen door. Chefs, waiters, and cleaners, amongst other service workers rush around within the kitchen. Sasuke raises an eyebrow, and asks what exactly it is that Naruto wants to show him.

Naruto grins, and nods towards the direction of the sinks. Sasuke follows the line of sight – he frowns when he notices who exactly it is that Naruto refers to.

The grin on the blond's face begins to annoy him, “Naruto,” Sasuke begins, “get lost”.

The blond reacts quickly, “w-what? I'm just saying–”

“Naruto,” Sasuke interjects, “now isn't the time,” and with that, Sasuke enters the kitchen, leaving a thoroughly confused Naruto in his wake.

.

.

When younger, the genin team he'd been placed on comprised of two others – Naruto and...

“Sakura”.

The pink haired kunochi stops in her motions; she grips the soapy dish between her fingers just a little bit tighter. She pauses before replying, “the kitchen is only for staff, Sasuke-kun”.

She puts the plate down within the water, it disappears beneath the bubbles.

“So, you work..here?” he asks.

Sakura turns to look at him – Sasuke regrets asking. _Obviously_ , he knows of her profession as a ninja.

Sakura picks up on his demeanour, and smiles, “its just a once-off job. Cleaning duties for this, event...that all the clans do every year. Well, you'd already know that part”.

Sasuke turns back to look at the amount of people working to help keep said party going. “Are you in any financial trouble?”

Again – his foot in mouth syndrome comes into play. He pinches the bridge of his nose, “I mean, what I meant to say is–”

She holds up her hand, “its fine,” she giggles, “and yes, I just need a little bit of money. So I'm doing this, it pays pretty well for a once-off gig”.

When younger, when they were on the same genin team; the dynamics of their team relationship were set in stone. He and Naruto, for example, formed a bond that was, and still is, evident upon face-value. In regards to himself and Sakura, matters were always a little more – _subtle_.

But time has passed, they're no longer genin but instead independent shinobi all near the precipice of becoming jonin.

“Why don't you take a mission?” asks Sasuke.

Sakura exhales softly, and turns back to the sink. “I need to finish cleaning these, Sasuke-kun,” she replies softly.

He can understand that signals the end of their conversation.

.

.

They aren't friends, they're barely acquaintances nowadays. Whilst in their youth, he'd known of Sakura's affections for him, nowadays, their paths rarely cross.

There was no intentional motive behind it – perhaps its just that they're both stuck in different worlds.

“Sasuke-kun?” she walks up to him. He stands behind the venue, near the door he'd known she'd leave from.

Sakura is surprised to see him there, he doesn't blame her. “Sasuke-kun,” she repeats, “are you...” she is hesitant to continue.

Sasuke leans off the wall, “I should apologise,” he says.

Sakura buries her hands within the pockets of her coat, “you don't need to”.

“Sakura–”

“Really Sasuke-kun,” Sakura interjects with a smile, “its fine. You didn't say anything wrong”.

He disagrees, “look, you have your reasons for doing this job, and I shouldn't have pried or...”

“Its alright,” she shrugs, “you were curious, I would be too had the situations been switched...well, not like that would happen,” she smirks, “you're in a clan, after all”.

He frowns, and she bids goodnight. Sakura begins to walk away, his stubbornness starts to nag at his concious _._ He exhales, and turns around to follow, catching up and then matching her pace.

.

.

“You don't need to walk me home,” Sakura giggles after approximately five minutes of silence, walking side-by-side next to one tenacious Uchiha.

“I'm was going the same direction ,” replies Sasuke.

He can hear a soft chuckle from the kunochi beside him. “I know for a fact that the Uchiha district is the other direction”.

He continues to look ahead, and walk – there is no reply to that. Clearly, he has been caught out.

“If I explain myself,” Sakura begins, fighting down a smile in an attempt to act serious, “if I explain, will that be enough, Sasuke-kun”.

He stops walking, which prompts Sakura to do the same; she looks back in confusion.

_Crap_ , he thinks, how had he manipulated the situation into making Sakura believe that she owed him that –  _she didn't_ .

His evident internal conflict aside, Sakura smiles, and takes half a step closer to him, “most missions – most good missions that pay well, nowadays, tend to go to shinobi from a clan”.

He looks up, and studies her expression. She speaks genuinely, and as if what she says is a matter-of-fact. Like this is something most people knew – was there an ivory tower stopping him from seeing this earlier? He can admit, most of the shinobi he'd seen on mission with him were from clans.

“Sakura,” he says, “are you sure you aren't just...it could be a coincidence”.

She smiles, but one that is obviously forced, “you're right,” she says, “maybe its a coincidence, so...um, forget what I said”. She turns back, and continues walking.

He doesn't follow her this time.


	11. Even just for a Moment

Sasuke holds her close, with desperation, with desire. His arm wraps around her waist, his hand grips the fabric of her shirt. He breathes in her scent as she whispers his name with every second closer she gets to reaching her peak.

He bites his lip, but the action cannot stifle his groans.

They rarely have the time to spend with one another in such a way any more.

Sakura's is due for a meeting in fifteen minutes, and Sasuke is to meet Naruto in ten.

There is always something getting in the way – she is called off to one thing, and he, another. Their skills, knowledge, and guidance are in high demand.

For years they'd not even had a single chance to be in the same rooms, let alone share a union that allows them to express their desires, and remind one another what they mean to each other.

She grips the back of his head when her eyes scrunch together, and her mouth widens in a silent scream. He tries to remain just as quiet, but he finds it difficult.

They don't have their days together any more – their mornings, evenings, and nights are usually taken by the attention of someone else.

But they have their moments – and for now, that is enough.


	12. The Slug and the Snake

He narrows his eyes at the pink and green neon sign. The inconspicuously placed building, squished between its neighbours blends in well with the high-rise, industrial feel of the city.

“The slug and the snake,” he mutters to himself. Of all the places they've come across, this had to be one of the most...strangest. Not strange in the sense that there was something wrong with the place, but more to the fact that here he was in a city he'd never been to with Sakura as his travelling companion.

Really – what are the odds?

“What are you looking at?”

Sasuke turns to Sakura, she turns to him; gaze curious. She then follows his line of sight, “you want to go in there?”

He replies to her, “no, I just thought...it was a strange coincidence”.

She turns to take note of the sign. She grins, “huh? Yea...”

.

.

The decide to go in, it turns out to be a restaurant. Its spacious and apparently rather popular judging by the number of occupants. “Table for two?” asks the hostess, popping out from god-knows-where.

“Uh...yea....sure,” Sakura stammers out.

The hostess is a fairly pretty girl; a classical attractiveness with a chirpy smile, and warm demeanour. She glances over Sasuke for a brief second before her eyes land on Sakura. She smirks, “follow me this way”.

The establishment was by no means an upper-class dining favourite, but neither minded for that matter. “Oh look, even their table placements have slugs and snakes on them,” Sakura remarks, pointing at the crudely drawn art upon the restaurant's utensils.

Sasuke leans back in his chair. This restaurant was a strange place to stop, but it isn't like he'd fought much on not entering. Besides, they needed a break.

“So, have you two decided what to order?” the hostess comes back, pen and notepad at the ready. Sasuke glances over the menu briefly and orders a rice and curry.

The hostess smiles, and lowers her gaze, “anything else?” she asks, dragging out the last syllable.

Sasuke tries not to frown, “Sakura,” he says, turning to his partner, “what do you want?”

The kunochi looks up, and then turns to the hostess. She gives a genuine smile, “I'll have the same”.

The hostess nods and hesitantly grabs the two menus from Sakura's grasp. She leaves in a rush, Sakura turns to Sasuke who appears to be dissecting the scene that had just played before him.

Sakura notices this, “um...Sasuke-kun–”

“I think she's taken a liking to me,” Sasuke blankly remarks.

Sakura raises a curious expression, “what? The hostess?”

He nods.

“Ah,” a cheeky smile tugs on her lips, “so, am I meant to play the jealous girlfriend?”

Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose, and replies in frustration, “Sakura, how many times do I need to remind you, you're my wife now”.

The hostess returns with two glasses and a jug of water. Sakura taps her lips, and winks as a soft apology. Sasuke rolls his eyes.

.

.

As predicted, the hostess drops by their table more than what is necessary. Sasuke continues to play the card of indifference whilst Sakura maintains her demeanour of warmness.

“You're so rude to her,” Sakura quietly state as the hostess leaves their table for a fourth time this night (so far).

Sasuke snorts, “would you prefer I lead her on?”

“What?...no! I just mean that there is a middle ground you can achieve”.

Sometimes he isn't sure that what comes of out his wife's mouth is the sentiment that she intends to convey. “You, want me to be nice to the person who has taken a fancy to me”.

Sakura twirls her chopsticks between her fingers, “Sasuke-kun, she's a young girl–”

“She's our age”.

“– _who_ has just formed a little crush on...you. Its harmless. From both sides,” she grins, “I know you're faithful”.

Sasuke exhales, and continues his meal.

.

.

When they finish, Sakura snatches the bill and announces to him that she is willing to pay. His left eye twitches – _how is she always so fast with that?_

The pair get ready to leave, but before they do, the hostess makes an appearance once more. “May I have a quick word?” she asks, her blush giving away what is most likely the meaning behind the interruption.

Sakura nods, “okay,” she turns to Sasuke, “I'll meet you outside”.

“No, no,” the hostess cuts in, “I mean, with you,” she nods at Sakura.

.

.

He waits beneath the pink and green neon sign. The air is chilly, but not unbearable. Sakura exits the restaurant without too much delay. She jogs over to him, “look what I got,” she holds up a slip of paper. Upon it is a name and a phone number.

Sasuke looks up with a frown, “wait...she was after you?”

“You say that like you're surprised,” the kunochi teases, “told you, you were too rude”.

Sasuke smirks, and pokes her shoulder, “that isn't the point”.

Sakura raises an eyebrow, “yes it is. What's the score now? Three to nil. You've gotta step up your game, darling”.

Sasuke pauses, and frowns, “wait, you're keeping score?”

She nods, “mmm-hmm”.

“Since when? Why?”

“Since I began to win,” she grins, “and...because”.

Sasuke shakes his head – the ridiculous notions of his wife; _really_.


	13. Comfortable Silence

There is a time of day after his duties that he enjoys by spending some time at home. Some days he passes the time by gardening. Other times a simple rest on their porch is enough for him. There is no need for any stimulus, he is fine merely listening to the quiet of their neighbourhood.

It is soothing.

A lifetime of turbulence lends oneself to enjoy such moments with a little more appreciation.

Generally he enjoys spending such time by himself, but every now and then he'll change it up by allowing Sakura to join him.

There is a silent agreement between them; he'd not told her that he wanted to do nothing more than enjoy the quiet, but she had understood anyway for she sits by his side as nothing more than company. She is silent, and warm.

Sometimes he allows her to interlink their pinkies together. A simple gesture, but one that takes some convincing for Sakura to _'go for_ '. Sometimes he likes to subtlety smirk at Sakura's still giddy behaviour. She was his blushing bride many years ago and he is pleased to be reminded that not much has changed since then.

During an evening unlike most others, Sasuke once again allows Sakura to sit beside him.

She does not say anything, but peripherally he can see that she is smiling.

It used to bother him how little he had to do to make her happy. A strange insecurity perhaps, but it always played on his mind that despite Sakura's outward personality, she had never been one for roses, or chocolates, or extravagant gifts of any sort.

He sometimes wondered if she merely acted this way for him.

But she had assured him otherwise.

Sasuke turns to her. Instead of looking onwards to the scenery from their balcony, Sasuke glances upon to his wife's visage. Feeling his gaze, Sakura turns to him with an expression of questioning.

He doesn't answer her, not today. Today, Sasuke leans forward and kisses his wife. He hears a soft sound of surprise escape Sakura as their lips touch. He grins into the affection as Sakura begins to reciprocate.

He pulls away perhaps a little earlier than she'd like.

He pulls away, but still remains close. Sakura is a blushing mess, her eyes are bright with excitement. Sasuke's smirks grows, and upon noticing this, Sakura puffs out her cheeks and lightly flicks his shoulder.

“Jerk,” she mutters in jest.

Sasuke chuckles, and leans in once more.


	14. Not Everything is Black and White

She beseeches her reputation of being the virtuous and pure member of team seven. She hides her blush with the tilt of her head, and the carefully controlled tone of her voice, “Good morning Sasuke-kun,” she says, quiet and without a give-away to the pain she feels within her left palm. She digs her fingernails into her skin – a last ditch attempt to control her thoughts _._

Sasuke answers cordially, then turns to look for whether or not the other members of their squad will show up soon.

It was a reunion – _of sorts_.

A team lunch, just to catch up. Just to see how things were going. A frivolous formality, if you will, since she knew already what everyone was up to. There were no secrets with their status. Naruto had begun seriously looking into what is required for the role of Hokage. Said Hokage; Kakashi, facilitates that dream and Sasuke – _Sasuke_. 

Sasuke is in the village for three more days. He will leave after that. Once more, once again.

She knows what her team has been up to. So the point of this lunch is moot from her end. But she attends anyway. Its the right thing to do.

“They're late,” Sasuke mutters, turning to her.

Sakura nods, her voice fails her in any sort of expected response.

.

.

Lunch was an unbearable nightmare. She thinks back and wonders whether or not she'd acted natural enough so not to raise any suspicions. It didn't help that she had to sit next to Sasuke.

Why did she have to sit next to Sasuke?

_She_ : the virtuous and pure member of team seven – could not keep her mind off him. **Of him** ; his voice, his stare, and the simple gestures in between.

She had fought off any thoughts of a particular nature, though at times that strength could not be said to be replicated. For any virtue, or purity, within her mind had taken a rather different turn with her dreams of last night. She'd dreamed of Sasuke – of Sasuke and herself.

Of Sasuke and herself in situations that are improper. She should not be thinking about him in such a way. Her love for him should not be tainted with such desire, but she'd be a fool to think that she didn't want such a thing.

Last night, Sakura had woken up in a sweat. Hot and flushed, only the first few seconds did a smile adorn her lips. But soon after that, guilt began to form.

How could she think of Sasuke in such a way? Her _dear friend._

Why does her mind continue to replay those images?

Why can she not stop it?

.

.

Sasuke knows of her feelings well, she had professed a love of only purity more than once.

But, she is no longer twelve, and no longer seventeen – perhaps it is inevitable, she rationalises the next morning. Though that silent mantra in mind does not help ease the guilt she feels of thinking about him that way.

He is someone important to her – she is better than this.

“Sakura,” the deepness of his voice is as low as she'd dreamed of last night.

But instead of speaking her name in greeting at the morning Sunday markets, last night she'd dreamt of him calling for her in a manner more intimate. More private.

He held her close, the smirk on his face accompanied his knowing look of satisfaction as she wiggled beneath him, and gasped for more. She adored that look. He peppered her skin with light kisses, she locked her legs around his waist....

“Sakura?”

She snaps out of it, “huh?”

He eyes her with scrutiny, “I said, how are you”.

Had she truly spaced out that long? “Oh sorry,” says Sakura, quickly spilling out her words with no attempt to cover up her misdoings, “I'm fine, thank y–”

“Are you okay?” he interjects.

She freezes – _oh, where does she begin?_ The normal response, she decides, is to laugh off the question and assure Sasuke that everything is okay. However, what proceeds instead, without much thought in the matter is an entirely different story.

Sakura nods quickly three times. She then picks up an apple from the stall beside her. “Apple?” she offers to him, with no other context.

Sasuke responds with silence.

.

.

She wonders, perhaps... _ **if she is lucky**_ , Sasuke will brush off her behaviour from the morning and chalk it up to something ridiculous like – _girl problems_. Onto other matters, it is now herself that needs her mind cleansed of her stupidity at the markets. Ino had once suggested that yoga could help.

That or alcohol – but at eleven in the morning, yoga remains the more tempting (and reasonable) option.

She didn't have a mat, but the rug of her living room couldn't be the worst substitute. Recalling some of the poses Ino had once taught her, Sakura begins to stretch out before taking her first stance.

.

.

The next morning, Sakura pokes at her runny eggs, neglects to open and peruse the morning paper, and drinks her coffee just a little too bitter. She also wallows in the guilt she feels from her dream of last night.

She was on a bed – her bed, if she recalls correctly. She wore no clothes, her back arched against the mattress, and Sasuke's head had been between her legs. She exhales in contemplation. _What is wrong with her – really??_

Is it not true that _she_ is expected to be unclouded from such thoughts?

A twisted task, within her mind of course, as to feign such a manner is to go against her nature. But what would Sasuke think should he know of her thinking about him in such a way? Would he be disgusted? Would he lose respect?

.

.

Once, when they were twelve, Sasuke had seen Naruto fall into the most avoidable patch of poison ivy bushes whilst on a mission. Years later, one morning, Suigetsu had woken up and gone about his morning routine for nearly ninety minutes before realising he'd not been wearing pants, Sasuke had been the unfortunate witness to the last few minutes of this event. However, _today_ , Sasuke decides that the biggest dork award should go to Sakura – _Sakura_ ; who, whilst walking along the main strip of Konoha, deep in contemplation, hits her foot on upon the stone of the town's fountain, and falls in.

The people close to her area stop talking, trading, or whatever it is they were doing and turn to glance at the kunochi who stumbles back to her feet, drenched from her little swim.

Sasuke holds back his laughter – _what on earth had he just seen?_

_Did Sakura just completely lose it?_

He watches, amused, as Sakura begins to get a lecturing from an elderly lady. She holds up her hands in apology whilst she continues to get berated.

Her eyes are bright with sincerity, her clothes stick to her form. Her white soaked dress becomes noticeably more transparent. And Sakura remains oblivious to these facts as she continues to get lectured by the elderly woman.

But Sasuke is not oblivious to it.

His eyes are unable to gaze away from her form. He exhales, “...fuck”.


	15. The Trek Home

The air that he breathes feels clearer. Its crisp, its different. Every step is not riddled with burden, not any more. He will not forget his role, his duty – but he can come home.

His job, for now, is over.

The old gates of Konoha have seen better days, he passes by the sleeping guard and continues his trek onwards towards his home. The city is a little quieter, most are at work or school during this time. Protocol dictates that he check in with the Hokage before returning home, but for once he decides to break that rule.

There is no harm in that.

He comes before their apartment complex. He begins to climb their stairs. He makes his way to the door marked with no insignia. This is their home – for now.

Unlocking the door, Sasuke steps foot into the flat. He can sense the presence of another; his wife, she is in their bedroom. Without intentionally meaning to be quiet, Sasuke silently makes his way towards the room.

He opens to door, the sight before him freezes him in his tracks. Sakura is changing clothes. She is picking up a shirt and wears nothing more than a bra and panties. She notices his presence immediately.

In a reactionary decision, Sasuke mutters out a nonplussed, “oh”.

Sakura's eyes widen, she screams, “get out, perv!” she throws her shirt at him, it lands on his head.

.

.

“I'm sorry,” she holds out a peace offering, she'd made a batch of omusubi (with okaka and tomatoes). Sasuke accepts the offer, he takes a rather large bite out of the rice ball.

Sakura sits on the couch beside him, “I'm really sorry, I thought you were Naruto”.

With his mouth partially full, Sasuke slowly turns to his wife, “...why would you think that?”

“Because you entered the room as I was half-naked”.

His blood begins to simmer, “...and?”

“And,” she purses her lips, “ah, never mind. How do you like the rice ball?”

His grip around the omusubi tightens.

He stands up. As does Sakura.

“Sasuke-kun, no!”

“Don't worry,” he remarks with an agitated tone, “its not about that, I merely need to check in with the Hokage to notify him of my arrival back, and to officially sign off on the mission”.

Sakura sighs, and folds her arms over her chest, “just bring him, _or yourself_ , round to the emergency room when you're done”.


	16. The Hokage's Desk

Generally after Naruto has found a way to piss him off, he'd find a way to ruin something that the blond holds dear.

“What did he do this time?” Sakura asks. She finishes cutting up the shallots for their dinner, and tilts the chopping board at an angle over the bowl. She slides the vegetables in, Sasuke grabs an onion and offers to help.

“Thanks,” she says. He picks out one of the clean knifes, and Sakura reminds him that he still hasn't answered her question.

He frowns, “Its not important”.

“Okay”.

“But I might need your help”.

She pours in the coconut milk, and begins stirring the pot, “okay”.

“Sakura, how do you feel about breaking into the Hokage's office”.

She shrugs, “I have no qualms about that”.

He smirks, _good,_ “okay, how do you feel about...' _doing something_ ', to Naruto's desk?”

She taps her wooden spoon against the metal bowl so the liquid doesn't drip off, “what do you have in mind?”

.

.

The fumes are near intoxicating, “I told you we should open a window,” Sakura mumbles behind the rag pressed against the lower half of her face.

Sasuke shakes his spray can, and continues writing, “we're almost done”.

Four empty cans later, Sasuke and Sakura step back to admire their handiwork. “Taste of his own medicine?” Sakura asks, turning to her husband.

Sasuke opens his mouth to answer, but stops as he takes note of one of Sakura's sprayed comments, “why did you call him a doo-doo head?”

Sakura turns to her handiwork, “you don't like it?”

“You're allowed to paint more vulgar things than that”.

She scoffs, “Like what?”

Sasuke frowns, and points at one of his creations.

Sakura bites her lip, stifling a giggle, “a penis?”

He stands proud, “yep”.

Sakura rolls her eyes, “we're the epitome of maturity, you and I”.


	17. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my earlier works (from adxe) - can you tell?

For him, Sakura has always been associated with red. Her dress, her lips, her cheeks when she whispers her affections for him as if revealing a special sort of secret.

Sasuke isn't entirely sure how to react to this. Sakura has told him before; but he isn't twelve and leaving the village, nor is he seventeen and heading down the path of no return. No, Sasuke is not in any situation that poses the chance to turn a tide in his life, and Sakura has merely declared her feelings for him once more in a time and place where he finally has the chance to say it back.

But he doesn't say it back; he can see a flicker of hurt in her eyes when his reaction is to stay quiet.

“You don't have to say it,” she says, rubbing her hands together near their camp fire.

He pauses, “Sakura–”

“You don't have to say it,” she repeats, smiling.

“Sakura, I...” he frowns.

Sakura blinks, and waves off her remark with a giggle. She changes the subject, “so where are we going tomorrow?”

.

.

The next time Sakura confesses to him, she does so without words. It is when they are cooking; they utilised a makeshift kitchen that night. Sasuke offers to help by cutting up the vegetables, Sakura turns to him with surprise which quickly morphs into gratitude.

She thanks him graciously, Sasuke watches the way her eyes fill with a certain warmth only reserved for him. It is her way of expressing her love for him without even knowing it.

Now would be a good time to respond to her, but vocally.

However he doesn't say anything. Instead, he merely grabs the bunch of shallots that need cutting, and gets to work. Her eyes watch him move, peripherally Sasuke notes that there is no flicker of hurt in her eyes this time. Instead, there is something else.

.

.

The next time Sasuke hears Sakura confess her love for him, she does not say it to him.

A famous shrine within the small town is a ' _must-see_ ' according to the locals. They stop there just before lunch to have a look around.

“I'm going to see the koi pond,” Sakura brightly announces.

Sasuke nods and remarks that he'd rather just walk through the temple for a bit. She nods and leaves him.

Sasuke takes a moment to bask in his solitude. A moment with just himself.

The novelty wears off in ten minutes as his mind begins to question where Sakura has run off to. He walks the main path of the shrine to locate this certain koi pond Sakura had wanted to see.

He spots her at a distance. Sakura sits upon the raised walkways of the pond. He can see her lips moving, as if she speaks to the fish that swim below her. Logically, he cannot see why she would do so.

He approaches, silently. She does not notice that he draws near, for she really is speaking to the fishes.

“He is my husband, and I love him” she says, “I shouldn't think such thoughts, it isn't right. He is my husband”.

His next step against the walkway is shaky as he comes to a stop. Sasuke hesitates, and watches as she repeats her phrase.

He calls out to her. Sakura jumps, and looks back. A soft smile adorns her expression, but as Sasuke matches her gaze, he notes that her eyes are not filled with a familiar warmth. They are dull instead.

.

.

The next time Sakura declares her feelings for him, she doesn't.

Not any more.

“Oh, are you two on your honeymoon?” the woman at the teashop glances at the pendant dangling from Sakura neck, and smiles warmly.

Sakura shakes her head, “no, no. My colleague and I are on a mission, we're shinobi”.

“Ah,” the woman remarks, she glances over to Sasuke to gauge his expression, apparently not believing Sakura's words.

Sasuke ignores the woman, and focuses on Sakura. Her gaze meets his – there is no warmth today either, in fact, her expression to him is unreadable.

.

.

For him, Sakura has always been associated with red. Her love, her passion, her desire.

Sasuke lies back, and revels in the feeling of Sakura's tongue flicking against his skin as she kisses the column of his neck. He lets out a soft groan, and smirks. “Sakura,” he whispers, grasping at her hair.

She giggles and looks up. Through rose-coloured lashes, she hums out a, “yes?”

Sasuke exhales a chuckle, and repeats her name as her kisses trail down his chest. “Sakura,” he repeats, “fuck, I love you”.

It had slipped out – but he doesn't regret it.

However Sakura's reaction is far from what he'd expected.

She stops her ministrations, and sits up. Her eyes shimmer with a latent anger as her voice matches that sentiment, “what did you say?”

With a quizzical expression, Sasuke sits up as well, “what's wrong?” he says.

Sakura bites the inside of her cheek, “don't lie to me”.

“What?” he blinks.

“Don't lie,” she repeats, “I can go along with this, for the rest of my life but you cannot lie to me about this, Sasuke-kun – you can't”.

“Sakura, what are you–”

“Don't lie,” she bites back.

In the pit of his stomach, guilt begins to form. He frowns, because he knows what she refers to. So he repeats his sentiment with more conviction, “Sakura, I love you”.

She bares her teeth. Her green eyes shimmer, “I said don't lie”.

“I'm not lying”.

Her fists curl into themselves as her eyes water. She is angry – no, furious. Furious at him. Sasuke reaches up the brushes away a tear that has rolled down her cheek; he is surprised that she lets him, for her gaze to him is akin to a dog that wants to bite.

There were cracks, but he ignored it.

And now she is broken, and he doesn't know how to fix it.

“This is my fault,” he whispers.

“Don't lie to me,” she warns him, her voice clearer than he'd expected.

Sasuke nods, solemnly, “okay”.


	18. Aoda/Garuda

“Why are you stalling?” Sasuke coolly remarks, eyeing off his summon.

Aoda hisses then slithers towards the cavern Sasuke had instructed him to approach. But the summon stops, and hesitates. Sasuke clicks his tongue, and grows impatient.

“Are you not going to follow?” asks Sasuke.

“What is this for?” Aoda hisses.

This level of questioning is rare for his summon; but Sasuke obliges nonetheless, “I need your infrared receptors to scout ahead. What I look for within this cave may help me in my current reconnaissance task”.

Aoda hisses in understanding, but doesn't move.

Sasuke frowns, “is there something wrong?”

The snake unfurls, and slithers closer to Sasuke, “there have been some rumours to circulate within Ryūchidō _”._

“Is this pertinent to my current mission?” Sasuke asks, tersely.

The snake hisses, “no – but it is something I want to clarify before continuing with your orders”.

“Are you questioning my ability?” asks Sasuke, “my sanity? What gossip could be so important that you need to bring it up now?”

Aoda's eyes glow with a certain intention; affronted somewhat by Sasuke's quick dismissal, “these are rumours by many of the smaller snakes within Ryūchidō, they speak questionably regarding some of your summons of them”.

Sasuke exhales, “so what?”

“So I want to confirm with you, Sasuke-sama?”

Sasuke pauses, “make this quick”.

The snake leans in, “did you visit your wife, back in Konohagakure, two weeks ago?”

Sasuke scrutinises the snake's expression, “you're disobeying my orders, to find out about my visit to my family?”

Aoda flickers out his tongue, “have you been using the snakes, the smaller ones, as aids for your marital bed?”

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, “ah – so its about this”.

“There have been rumours of you doing so, Sasuke-sama?” Aoda hisses, “rumours of you tying up your lover with the aid of the smaller member of Ryūchidō”.

Sasuke shrugs, “so what if I have?”

“If you have,” Aoda continues, “then it would be a consequential breach within your contract with us”.

“Actually, it wouldn't be,” Sasuke replies, sharply, “there is nothing within our contract that does not allow summons to be used for foreplay”.

Aoda hisses, “it is, disrespectful”.

“But its allowed,” Sasuke rebuts, calm in his demeanour in a way Aoda is not.

“You do not use you damn hawk for such indecency”.

“His talons would hurt Sakura,” Sasuke replies, calmly, “now, since there is no breach of contract,” he nods to the cave ahead, “continue on, Aoda”.

The snake hesitates, but obeys nonetheless.


End file.
